Historia de un sueño
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: George siempre había tenido sueños raros, pero esto se pasaba de la raya...Regalo de cumpleaños para Eis Black


Iba saltando por un mar de nubes con unos calzoncillos de conejitos, cuando tropezó con una ardilla y cayó rodando en un montón nuboso particularmente blando con olor a meigas fritas, vamos un sueño normal. Luchaba por quitarse de encima los jirones algodonosos que lo envolvían cuando escuchó una carcajada que rompió el silencio del lugar.

-¡Pero mira que eres torpe George¡-le dijo su gemelo entre risas. Llevaba un pijama morado brillante y unos gruesos calcetines de lana de color amarillo fosforescente.

-¿En serio? ¿Calcetines de lana?-le preguntó él mirándolo extrañado.

-Si, es que no hay manera de convencerles de que bajen la temperatura y pasó de tener mis inmateriales pies fríos todo el día-le contestó él con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano.

Él se la cogió y se impulsó para levantarse. Cuando se vio a su lado, se dio cuenta de que ya le sacaba media cabeza y de que Fred seguía sin haber conseguido que le saliera barba, algo que cuando estaba vivo le fastidiaba bastante.

-Un pijama muy elegante-le comentó parecía el tipo de pijama que da sueño nada más tocarlo-había leído que los muertos ibais todo el día con un traje blanco y con alas.

-¡Bah! Tonterías de vivos, con lo a gusto que se esta en pijama-dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros- y lo de las alas es un engorro se te enganchan todos los espíritus de animales en ellas y tienes que estar siempre llevándolas a la tintorería.

-¿Y que tal es el cielo?-George tenía curiosidad por saber si su hiperactivo hermano había liado ya alguna bien gorda.

-¡Son todos unos cachondos! Hay uno que se llama Freud que tiene la teoría de que los vivos solo quieren liarse unos con otros, un tal Edipo que va chocándose contra las puertas porque se dejo los ojos abajo y a un grupo de muggles que se hacen llamar _filofilofos _o algo así que se dedican a preguntarse cosas raras-le contó entre risas-¡Ah! Y el tío Bilius y yo hemos montado una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley ¿Y tu? ¿Qué tal por allí abajo?-mientras hablaba comenzó a andar por

-Bueno, tenemos dos sobrinos nuevos y otro en camino, Ginny juega en las Holyhead con Katie y Angie...

-¿Y Angie, qué?-le cortó Fred, la expresión de su cara parecía querer decir que era allí donde quería llegar.

-Pues Angie y yo... estamos juntos- George se negaba a mirarlo a la cara.

-Y yo tengo...-si se hubiera molestado en mirarlo a la cara hubiera visto que todo aquello le hacía bastante gracia.

-Un sobrino-admitió George resignado.

-Que se llama...

-¡Fred! ¡Se llama Fred! ¡Vale! ¿Por qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabías?

-¡Porque me encanta hacerte sufrir hermanito!-las carcajadas de su hermano resonaban con fuerza por el silencioso valle de nubes.

-Montón de mocos de troll- dijo George mientras rompía a reír él también.

La luz cambió y pasaron a estar en medio de una playa de arena blanca en un día soleado, aunque la temperatura no había cambiado y seguía haciendo un poco de fresco. Delfines multicolores, ballenas y tías Muriels en bañador saltaban entre las olas y a lo lejos se veía al tío Bilius pescando camellos con una caña de pescar muggle.

-Gastale una broma a Percy de mi parte-le pidió Fred.

-Vale-le concedió George, la luz iba volviéndose morada, se acercaba el final.

-Y George...

-¿Si?

-Cuidado al caer-y el suelo debajo de George se abrió y él cayó por un agujero negro.

Se despertó en su cama, abrazado a Angelina que murmuraba en sueños, allí tumbado escuchaba los gorgojeos de su hijo que estaba en la cuna.

-He soñado con Fred- murmuró Angie.

-Yo también-dijo George con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Se que es corto, pero he hecho lo que he podido con el poco tiempo que tengo ya lo retocare.<em>

_Gracias niña mía por ser mi paño de lágrimas y por permitirme ser el tuyo, por escuchar mis berrinches y aguantarme cuando estoy de bajón._

_Esto es para ti, pequeña Eis y para Crown-Clown y para Deimos Black que algo me dice que hoy tambien es su cumple¡_

_Muchas felicidades¡_


End file.
